Broken Identity
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: Randy Orton has no memory of his past but one thing is for certain, the C.I.A want him dead for reason unknown to him. He decides to try and piece his broken memory back together while trying to escape from the people trying to kill but what if the same people trying to kill him are the same people responsible for his current condition.
1. Man Walks Into A Bar

**What's up everyone, I'm ChainGangSolider45 back with another story, I know.. I know I have enough to finish as it is but I just can't help it with my creative juices flowing so please enjoy!**

***I know nothing, [1] He is not Roman Reigns... he comes later in the story.**

The door to the Bar 3:16 opened and in walked a man wearing a dark blue hoodie with a leather jacket over, dark blue wrangler jeans and sneakers. He walked over and sat at the bar. The man motioned for the bartender that he was ready to order when the bartender an older man with baldhead wearing a black t-shirt with a skull walked over. "What can I get ya?" the bartender asked, the man looked at the menu and pointed to what he wanted, the man pulled his hood down to reveal his short brown hair and beard to match, he could hear the multiple people that were in the room and also heard the argument between a man and a woman but had no reason to get involved. If you were to ask the man is name, he wouldn't given you a response because as far as he knew he had no name so he tried is best to avoid conversation with anyone. The bartender returned with the beer and food, he nodded his head thank you then took a bite of his burger and a sip of his beer.

A few minutes later the argument between the man and woman began to escalate, the man looked up to see that the bartender was nowhere in sight. "Would you two shut the hell up"he said, this caught the attention of the man who made his way over to where he was sitting.

"You got a problem little man?" came the man's gruff voice, the bearded man turned his head and looked at the other man. From the look of it he was Samoan**[1]**, he could tell by the tribal tattoo on his left arm. He ignored the man and went to take a bite of his burger only for the Samoan to knock it clear out of his hand. The man stood up off his stool and turned to face the large Samoan. "I said…do you have a problem little man" he looked him up and down then turned, he started to walk away which must've angered the bigger man because he threw a punch at the back of his head only for him to spin around and catch the punch with his hand. He jab the Samoan in the arm before landing a kick to the bigger man's knee making him fall to his level.

The short man grabbed the Samoan's head then slammed against his knee, he grabbed the Samoan's head again then slammed it against the bar counter. He looked down at his work, he looked at his hands in shock then looked up to see everyone staring back at him and the bartender had returned. "What in the blue hell is going in here?" he shouted in anger.

"That man beat up my boyfriend," shouted the woman, he shook his head then turned around and started walking towards the door when suddenly he heard a loud roar so he turned only to speared though the glass part of the door. The man tried to move but for some reason couldn't so he just laid there, the sound alarms could be heard and the last thing the man remembers is two men emerge from a ambulance coming towards him before losing consciences.

(!)

_Randy walked into the living room of the apartment he shared with his girlfriend Ashley. He was about to sit down when there was a knock at the door, he walks over and opens the door to reveal the pizza delivery guy. "That will be $21.80," the guy says,_

_Randy pulled out thirty bucks then handed it to him and took the pizza before closing the door. He walks over places the pizza down on the counter just as he feels two arms wrap around him, he smiles then turns and faces Ashley. He leans down and presses his lips to hers then lifts her up so she wraps her legs around his waist, he walks over and places her on the couch. _

"_What about the pizza?" Ashley asks as he begins to lead a trail of kisses down her neck._

"_I think I want dessert first" he says with a smirk, she slaps his arm then brings him down for more kissing but it interrupted by the sound of his cell phone. He reaches over and picks it up, he looks at the screen and groans on the inside. He flips it open and says, "Connors."_

"_We have a mission for you," replied a voice, Randy looked at Ashley out the corner of his eye then said,_

"_How long?" he sees Ashley's smile drop so she gets up and leaves the living room going straight to the bathroom. He hated doing this to her, leaving for unknown amount of time not knowing when he would come back. He hated even more that she thought he was working as a sports reporter when really he was spy for the CIA. "As long as it takes" replied the voice finally, "And before you ask…. it's not a question, it's an order, you report to Bagdad, Iraq where you will receive your file on the mission requirements" the voice added before hanging up the phone. He closes his phone then stands up and walks into the bedroom, where he finds Ashley lying on the bed. _

"_How long?" she was the first thing she said, he scratched his forehead then said,_

"_I don't know… it depends on how the meeting goes." He walks over and crouches down next to her so he could look into her eyes. "Please baby, I need to do this so I can get that promotion then we can get your dream house you always wanted" he said with a smile which she returns so he leans over and kisses her forehead._

"_Randy…"_

His eyes shoot open at the sound of a man's voice, he shifts his head to see a man standing in the doorway of his hospital room. "Randy Orton… You're a very hard man to find, that was expected because of who you are" the man walks over, the man now known as Randy looks down to see that the man was packing. "Too bad…. It would've been an honor to kill when you were able to defend yourself but this will have to do" he pulls out his gun only for it to be knocked out of his hand by Randy with the TV remote. He grabs the man's arm and yanks him towards him then kicks him in the skull sending him backwards. Randy gets out of the bed. The man swings a fist at Randy only for him to block it then land a straight punch to the man's throat making him fall to his knees.

Randy grabbed the man's head then slammed it against the wall, he looked around and noticed that he had no clothes then he looked down at the unconscience man. Randy got dressed in the man's clothes, which consisted of boots, jeans, black t-shirt and a leather jacket while he placed the man in his medical gown. Randy picked the man up and placed him in the bed and covered him up, he turned to leave but stopped and pulled out the man's wallet. The man's name was Christian Cage, the next thing he checked was the amount of money was in the wallet, which turned out to be five hundred dollars.

Randy opened the door to the room then walked out, where he was going he had no clue but all he knew was that he had to find the woman he saw in his dream. Maybe she knew something about his past that he didn't but the only problem was that he had no clue where to look for her. He walked towards the elevator and pressed the down button, as he waited for the elevator to arrive the door leading to the steps opened and a woman walked out. He quickly turned to avoid her gaze if she was anything like Christian then she would be looking to kill him as well. The elevator finally came so he stepped inside, as the door closed just as the woman turned around and that's when he saw her face.

"Marcus?"

**Thanks for reading and please review new chapter up soon like Monday.**


	2. I Remember Us

Randy opened the door to the room then walked out, where he was going he had no clue but all he knew was that he had to find the woman he saw in his dream. Maybe she knew something about his past that he didn't but the only problem was that he had no clue where to look for her. He walked towards the elevator and pressed the down button, as he waited for the elevator to arrive the door leading to the steps opened and a woman walked out. He quickly turned to avoid her gaze if she was anything like Christian then she would be looking to kill him as well. The elevator finally came so he stepped inside, as the door closed just as the woman turned around and that's when he saw her face.

"Marcus?"

Randy puts his foot out stopping the elevator from closing, standing in front of him was the woman, the woman he had seen in his dreams for the past six months. He goes to speak when suddenly Christian emerges from the room so Randy dashes forward and pulls her out of the way just as Christian pulls the trigger. Randy looks up and sees a mirror mounted on the ceiling, which was giving their position away so he motioned her to follow. He moved down the hall and then around the corner, she did the same. "What's going on? Why is he trying to kill you?" she asked in hush tone. Randy put a finger to mouth telling her be quite then waited and when Christian's hand appeared around the corner, Randy shot up and slammed the hand against the wall, not once, not twice but three times until he dropped the gun. Randy spun and slammed his elbow in Christian's head which also made Christian's head hit the wall.

Randy stepped back then goes to pick up the gun only for Christian to kick him in the head making him stumble backwards. Christian leaps forward and knees Randy in the skull sending him to the floor. Christian goes to stomp down but Randy catches his foot and pushes him backwards sending Christian flying to the ground hard. Randy scrambles to get to his feet and when he does, he runs and punts Christian in the skull then after picking up the gun he grabs the woman's wrist. He leads her back down the hall then to the stairs, as they reached the third landing of the stairs the woman yanked her wrist from his grip. "I'm going anywhere else until you tell me what the hell is going on" she said.

"That's just it…. I have no clue what the hell is going on, I don't even remember what I did six months ago…. Hell I don't even know my own name, you keep calling me this Marcus and that guy in hospital hallway called me Randy Orton" he replied, he dropped down to the ground. "All I know is that every night, as I drifted off to sleep I kept seeing you in my dreams and I don't know why but its like I know you but yet I don't know who you are" he added before putting his head into his hands. The woman drops down so she's sitting next to him.

"My name is Ashley."

(!)

CIA Headquarters- Langley, VA

Mr. John Laurnitis was not a happy man, operation alpha was now a failure. The last surviving asset was still alive and the man who was supposed to clean up the operation was now sitting in the hospital, reviving blunt force trauma to the head and a grade three concussion. Laurnitis stormed down the hall going straight to the small operations room. In the room sat two men, Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase who were two of the greatest computer techs the CIA have. "What do we know boys?" He asked them, it was Ted who replied,

"Well from what the cameras tell us, Orton left the hospital with a blonde so we used the facial recognition and it came up with Ashley Massaro, Orton's girlfriend when he lived under the name Marcus Connors."

"I followed them using any of the cameras and followed them to her apartment" Cody added, Laurnitis smiled then said,

"Activate Feed Me More" both Ted and Cody looked at their boss in alarm then Ted said,

"Sir... Are you sure?"

"Don't get us wrong sir... But that asset is unstable, which is the reason why he's offline in the first place" Cody added. Laurnitis gave both men a glare then said,

"Do it."

(!)

Unknown Location

A bald headed man sat in a locker room to the local stadium that was hosting illegal fight club. He pulls on his biker vest just as his cell phone goes off. He checks the message, which gives him an address in New York nothing more, nothing less. He stands up and walks towards the door leaving everything he brought with him behind.

(!)

Ashley's Apartment-New York City, New York

The door to Ashley's apartment opened and she walked in followed closely by Randy. "You can clean up in the bathroom and I'll grab some of your old clothes that I still have" she said before walking into the bedroom, she stood there standing and waits until she hears the bathroom door close before breaking down and starts crying. The man in the next room wasn't the man she fell in love with... Physically he was but not mentally, after a few minutes she wiped the tears away then grabbed the fresh clean clothes and walked to the bathroom door. She knocked on the door then opened it to reveal Randy standing in front of the mirror shirt-less, "Here's the fresh set of clothes" she said before them on the counter.

"Thank you" he replied, he watched as she closed the door then opened the top drawer, where he found a shaver. Randy looked up and at himself into the mirror, he turned the shaver on and began to shave off his sideburns, beard and mustache. When he was done he stripped down then stepped into the shower. When he felt the cold water hit his skin he began to remember some things from his past, all was of the memories had to do with Ashley and then him leaving but then everything goes blank once again. He stops the shower then steps out and changes into the clean clothes Ashley had brought him. He steps out into the living room, he sees her sitting on the couch watching the news except when he entered she quickly turned it off.

"Your…. We're on the news, about what happened at the hospital," she said. He nodded his head then walked over and sat down next to her. Silence filled the room between the two former lovers but then Randy decided to break it and said,

"I remember…." He saw her eyes light up out the corner of his eye then he said, "I remember us…. But that's it, I don't know what I did before meeting you or what happened to me six months ago" he added. "I know this is crazy, but I need to know I did or do but if I do then that means I have to leave you and I don't want that again."

"Let me come with you" she said catching him off guard, "I don't want lose you again either" he smiled then they began to lean in for a kiss when suddenly the door to the apartment was kicked in to reveal a bald man wearing jeans, boots and a biker vest. "Who the hell is that?" Ashley asked clearly scared out of her mind. Randy stood in front of her then said,

"Go hide in the bathroom" he watched as she ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Randy turned back to face the man standing in the doorway, Randy goes to say something when suddenly the man lets out a roar then he runs and tackles Randy though the glass sliding door leading out to the balcony. The bigger man begins to pound down on Randy landing strike after strike, one of the shots cut Randy's lip making him taste copper taste of his blood. The bigger man picks Randy up and slams his head on the railing of the balcony, he goes to do it again but Randy elbows him in the gut then slams his head down on the railing instead. Randy walks over and picks up a folding chair then smacks it across the big man's back, Randy goes for another chair shot but this time the big man blocks it then kicks Randy in the gut making him drop the chair.

"STUPID!" the man shouts, he picks Randy up and throws him back inside the apartment. The big man storms back into the room but when he reaches Randy he is punched square in the nuts by him, Randy picks him up and throws him headfirst in to the television set. The big man turns and runs at Randy only for Randy to counter with power slam putting him though the wooden table in the middle of the room. Randy falls to the ground next to the big man, Randy rolls then gets on his hands and knees, he grabs the entertainment center and uses it to pull himself up to his feet.

"Any last words you son of a bitch?" Randy asked him, the man chuckles then says,

"Ryback rules!" Randy rolls his eyes then says,

"Rule this Rybitch" Randy then pushes the entertainment down on top of him, Randy stumbles over to the bathroom and knocks on it. "Ash…. We have to go now" he said, the door opens and Ashley steps out, he grabs her wrist then they run out of the apartment.

(!)

CIA Headquarters- Langley, VA

John Laurnitis stands in the operating room, completely pissed off that the man he had sent to kill Orton had failed. "Son of bitch" he shouts before throwing a computer off a nearby desk. He quickly fixes his hair then presses a button on his phone, "Ms. Torres please come here" he said, he walks over and picks up a file. The door to the operating room and a brunette haired woman entered, he turns and gives her the file then says, "Please give this to Mr. McMahon." Eve turns and walks out of the room but just as she starts to close it she hears Laurnitis say, "Activate The Luchadors."

Eve makes her way down the hall to a security door, she swipes her card across the security lock then enters the next hall. She keeps walking down the hall until she reaches an office, and she knocks. "Come in" comes a gruff voice from behind, she enters the office to reveal two men, her other boss Hunter Hemsley and her fellow employee and boyfriend John Cena. "What do you have for us Eve?" Hunter asks, Eve walks over and places the file that Laurnitis gave her in front of him. "Jesus Christ… he already killed Ryan? Damn this kid is good" Hunter says with smile.

"I also overhead Laurnitis tell Rhodes and Dibiase to activate The Luchadors, meaning Rey and Cara" Eve said.

"I don't get it Hunter…. Why does Johnny boy want Orton killed? I thought he was the best that Operation Alpha had to offer?" Cena asked to which Hunter replied,

"I'm not certain, but I have a feeling that my father in-law's finger prints are all over this." The three went quite then Cena said,

"What now?" to which Hunter replies,

"Simple, we find Orton and his girlfriend then help them get out of Laurnitis' sight until I can figure something out" Hunter gave Eve file back so she could turn it into the head of the CIA. Hunter waits until Eve is out of the room before turning to John then says, "John I need you do me something."

"Anything boss" John replies then Hunters says,

"Find them now before The Luchadors do."

**Thanks for reading, please review cause I want to know what ya think new chapter up in two days.**


	3. Find Them And End It

**First off, I would like to thank therealchamps for the review cause god knows I need them anyways here is the next chapter and sorry for the short chapter cause I like to make these long but I didn't want to put to much in this or the story would be a short one and now i'm off to finally finish two other stories that need to be finished badly then it's back to NWO HIGH SCHOOL.**

***I own nothing**

Randy led Ashley to a small coffee shop, making sure that no would bother them, they grabbed a table in the back of the shop. He stared at her while she stared back at him, neither of them spoke a word to each other nor did either know what to say exactly to one another after what had just transpired back at the apartment. Without a word Ashley got up and walked up to the counter, Randy combed his fingers though his dark hair, not knowing what to say to the woman he had forgotten for so long. She came back a few minutes later carrying two cups of coffee, "So where should we start on getting your memory back?" she asked catching Randy slightly off guard, he licked his lips then said,

"Before I left…. I did I leave anything with you? Like a key to something?" she nodded her head then reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small brown key and a silver key. He took them from her and looked it over, from what he could tell it was a key to a safety deposit it box while the other one went to a locker at a train station. Now he had to decide which one to start with, the safety deposit box or the locker, he looked up at Ashley who goes to speak but he cuts her off, "No, absolute not, I'm going you stay here where I know you'll be safe… Trust me I'll come back for you," he says before getting up and walking out of the coffee shop.

Randy runs across the street then follows the sidewalk down but then stops when he realizes that he had no clue where the bank was located. "Good thing I wasn't going to listen" Randy spun to see Ashley standing there, "Come on" she said motioning for him to follow her in the opposite direction. The walk to the bank was a quite one just like the earlier on the way to the coffee shop after the attack by that Ryback man. When arrived at the bank, he had her wait outside while he walked inside, he walked straight to the counter.

"How can I help you today?" asked the man behind the counter, Randy reached into his pocket and pulled out the key. "AH…. I see you would like get to your safety deposit box am I correct?" the man asked, Randy looked down at the nameplate on the desk then said,

"That would be correct sir" the man smiled then motioned for Randy to follow him into the back of the bank. Randy looked around and took in his surroundings, he didn't know why but something wasn't right about this. The man led him to a small room filled multiple safety deposit boxes, Randy watched as the man pulled out a different key and used it to unlock the door keeping his box. He took the box to the man then watched as he left the small room closing the door behind him. Randy walked over and set the box down on a table, he reached into his pocket again and started towards the box but stopped, did he really want to know what was inside? He could stop right now and walk out, he could take Ashley and leave the city but then he remembers that he needs to know who he was or is.

He placed the key into the lock and slowly turned it, after hearing the sound of the lock in the box click, he lifted the lid to reveal multiple passports, stacks of money for different countries, a drawstring bag and a .9mm pistol. Randy pulls the bag out then stuffs the money and passports inside then takes the pistol out, he places the gun in-between his waistband of his pants and underwear before pulling his hoodie back down to cover it up. He closes the lid on the box then locks back up, he goes to lift up but stops when he hears,

Click!

(!)

John F. Kennedy International Airport- New York City, New York

John walked though the airport, he was happy to get out of the office again, he was a field agent a few years ago but that stopped when he took a bullet in the shoulder. The only problem he had was that he wasn't alone on this mission as Hunter forced him to work with someone he couldn't stand, the man in question was none other than Dwayne Johnson. One of the main reasons why John couldn't stand Dwayne was because he could be heard constantly singing some song, which he was currently doing for the past three hours. John had enough so he spun around to face his partner and said, "FOR GOD'S SAKE SHUT THE HELL UP!" John turned around and made his way towards the baggage claim.

After grabbing their luggage they walked out of the airport to the car rental place, the man offered the keys out to Dwayne only for John to snatch them out of Dwayne's grasp before he could grab them. "I've seen you drive… there is no way in hell I'm letting you drive" he said before throwing his bag into the back of the car then getting into the driver's seat. The drive from the airport into the city, John refused to allow Dwayne to turn the radio on for the fear that if the radio were on Dwayne would start singing again. They finally came a stop across from Ashley's apartment, Dwayne gave John that watch the master at work look which made John roll his eyes. As soon as Dwayne was out of the car and across the street talking to the cops, John gripped the steering wheel with a death grip then started banging his head against it while saying, "I hate my life... I hate my life... I hate my life." He stopped once the door to the passenger side opened, "So I take by the stupid smile on your face they bought that you're an FBI agent?" Cena asked to which Dwayne replied,

"You bet your ass they did Jabroni" John looked up at the sky and said,

"I'm being punished honor."

(!)

Federal Reserve Bank of New York- New York

Randy saw out the corner of his eye in the small mirror on the table, he saw that the person holding the gun behind him was the man from desk. Randy licked his lips then spun around hit the man in side of the head with the safety deposit box. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, "You are you and whom do you work for?" Randy growled in anger, the man struggled to escape but Randy didn't budge then landed a shot to the man's kidneys making him yelp in pain. "I said whom?" he asked again this time the man gave him an answer.

"My name is Frank, I work for the CIA, and hired by a man named John Laurinaitis all he said was to kill you no reason why… I swear that's all I know" Randy growled then slammed the man's head onto the metal table. Randy put the bag on his shoulders then walked out of the room making sure to close the door to the room behind him. He nodded to the lady who was now sitting down at the desk before walking outside to where Ashley was standing waiting for him. He grabbed her and said,

"We have to go now, which to the train station?" she looked at him confused then asked,

"What happened in there?"

"Someone tired to kill me and I knocked him out after getting some answers which I will tell you after the locker" he replied, suddenly they heard the sound of wheels screeching, they turn around to see two men on motorcycles coming their way. "Fuck…. Come on" Randy said then he pulled Ashley down a flight of steps leading to the subway. As they ran down the steps the sounds of the motorcycles could be heard coming down the stairs, he pulled Ashley around the corner then after pulling the other key out of his pocket he placed it in her hand. "I need you to take this and get to the locker, grab everything that's in there and I'll meet you at the airport" he said. He noticed that she was going to protest so he said, "Please don't argue with me, they are after me, everything will be fine I promise just do as I say okay?" she nods her head then he presses his lips to hers before walking out to see the motorcycle men who where now off their bikes looking for him.

The first thing he noticed that the two men wore matching uniforms which consisted of blue jeans, black hoodie covering their faces and biker boots. "Hey assholes" he shouted which caught their attention and that's when he noticed that they wore masks under their hoods, "What the hell is this Halloween?" he asked before turning around and taking off running in the opposite direction with the masked man following closely behind.

(!)

CIA Headquarters- Langley, VA

John Laurinaitis sat at his desk with his head in his hands, he had yet to receive word from one of The Luchadors about if they had found Orton or not. A knock at the door made him jump out of his chair, he quickly fixed himself then said, "Come in" the door opened and in walked a older man with grey hair, "Ah Mr. McMahon, want can I do for you sir?" John asked his boss with a smile.

"Don't give me that crap Laurinaitis" Vince growled, he picked up the TV remote and turned on the television. "Care to explain this?" he asked pointing to the screen, which showed a news segment about two motorcyclists chasing a man and a woman down into the subway. Vince turns to face Laurinaitis who has the look of complete shock on his face, which pisses Vince off even more. Vince went over and slammed the door to the office shut then said, "Answers NOW!" John looked at his boss then said,

"Operation Alpha, the team you told me to delete?" Vince stepped forward then said,

"You told me it would be handled without the public knowledge" Laurinaitis gulped then said,

"Sir you don't understand, this operative…. Was the best of the best that came out of Operation Alpha…. Sir, have you see The Bourne Identity?" Vince nodded his head then John said,

"He's our Jason Bourne." A look of horror came over Vince McMahon then said,

"Find him… Find the girl and end them both or I will have your job."

**Thanks for reading, review and expect more John and Dwayne appearances in the next chapter but will not interact with Randy for a few more chapters.**


End file.
